This invention relates in general to printed circuit boards (PCBs). In particular, this invention relates to an improved heat sink for removing excess heat produced by electronic components on a PCB.
As the use of electronic devices becomes increasingly prevalent, there is a desire to provide an increasing number of electronic components on PCBs. In many applications, electrical connections on PCBs are being made with surface mount technology (SMT). With SMT components, blade terminals are connected to a surface on one side of the PCB, usually by soldering. This leaves the opposite side of the PCB available for constructing a different circuit using SMT components. This allows a greater number of circuits to be installed on a single PCB.
The electronic components mounted on a PCB can generate heat as they operate. This heat will raise the temperature of the PCB and attached components. The PCB can be damaged if the temperature becomes high enough. Therefore, it is desirable to remove excess heat from a PCB. Heat can often be removed from a PCB using a heat sink. A typical heat sink is made of a thermally conductive material and has a base in contact with a hot component. The heat sink has several fins that increase the surface area of the sink and allow it to transfer heat into the surrounding air.
With an increasing number of electronic components being mounted on a PCB, there is the potential for an increasing amount of heat to be created. Also, putting additional components on a PCB reduces the amount of space available for the attachment of heat sinks. It would be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for removing excess heat from a PCB.